two_and_a_half_wikimenfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie Sheen
NOTE: All information comes from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charlie_Sheen . Carlos Irwin Estévez (born September 3, 1965),[3] best known by his stage name Charlie Sheen, is an American actor. He has appeared in films such as Platoon (1986), The Wraith (1986), Wall Street (1987), Major League (1989), Hot Shots! (1991), Hot Shots! Part Deux (1993), Scary Movie 3 (2003), and Scary Movie 4 (2006). On television, Sheen is known for his roles on Spin City, Two and a Half Men, and Anger Management. In 2010, Sheen was the highest paid actor on television and earned US$1.8 million per episode of Two and a Half Men.[4] Sheen's personal life has also made headlines, including reports about alcohol and drug abuse and marital problems, as well as allegations of domestic violence. He was fired from Two and a Half Men by CBS and Warner Bros. in March 2011. Sheen subsequently went on a nationwide tour.[5] Early life Sheen was born Carlos Irwin Estevez in New York City, the son of actor Martin Sheen and artist Janet Templeton.[6] His paternal grandparents were immigrants from Galicia (Spain) and Ireland.[7] Sheen has two older brothers, Emilio Estevez and Ramon Estevez, and a younger sister, Renée Estevez, all actors. His parents moved to Malibu, California, after Martin's Broadway turn in The Subject Was Roses. Sheen's first movie appearance was at age nine in his father’s 1974 film The Execution of Private Slovik. Sheen attended Santa Monica High School in Santa Monica, California, where he was a star pitcher and shortstop for the baseball team.[6][8] At Santa Monica High School, he showed an early interest in acting, making amateur Super 8 films with his brother Emilio and school friends Rob Lowe and Sean Penn under his birth name. A few weeks before graduation, Sheen was expelled from school for poor grades and attendance. Deciding to become an actor, he took the stage name Charlie Sheen. His father had adopted it in honor of the Catholic archbishop and theologian Fulton J. Sheen.[9][10] Acting career Film Sheen's film career began in 1984 with a role in the Cold War teen drama Red Dawn with Patrick Swayze, C. Thomas Howell, Lea Thompson, and Jennifer Grey. Sheen and Grey reunited in a small scene in Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986). He also appeared in an episode of the anthology series Amazing Stories. Sheen had his first major role in the Vietnam War drama Platoon (1986). In 1987, he starred with his father in Wall Street. Both Wall Street and Platoon were directed by Oliver Stone. In 1988, Stone asked Sheen to star in his new film Born on the Fourth of July (1989), but later cast Tom Cruise instead. Sheen was never notified by Stone, and only found out when he heard the news from his brother Emilio. Sheen did not take a lead role in Stone's subsequent films,[11] although he did have a cameo role in Money Never Sleeps. In 1987, Sheen was cast to portray Ron in the unreleased Grizzly II: The Predator, the sequel to the 1976 low budget horror movie Grizzly. In 1988, he starred in the baseball film Eight Men Out as outfielder Happy Felsch. Also in 1988, he appeared opposite his brother Emilio in Young Guns and again in 1990 in Men at Work. In 1989, Sheen, John Fusco, Christopher Cain, Lou Diamond Phillips, Emilio Estévez and Kiefer Sutherland were honored with a Bronze Wrangler for their work on the film Young Guns.[12] In 1990, he starred alongside his father in Cadence as a rebellious inmate in a military stockade and with Clint Eastwood in the buddy cop film The Rookie.[6] The films were directed by Martin Sheen and Eastwood, respectively. In 1992, he featured in Beyond the Law with Linda Fiorentino and Michael Madsen. In 1994, Sheen was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame.[12] In 1997, Sheen wrote his first movie, Discovery Mars, a direct-to-video documentary revolving around the question, "Is There Life on Mars?". The next year, Sheen wrote, produced and starred in the action movie No Code of Conduct.[13] Sheen appeared in several comedy roles, including the Major League films, Money Talks, and the spoof Hot Shots! films. In 1999, Sheen appeared in a pilot for A&E Network, called Sugar Hill, which was not picked up. In 1999, Sheen played himself in Being John Malkovich. He also appeared in the spoof series Scary Movie 3 and follow up Scary Movie 4. Sheen appears as Dex Dogtective in the unreleased Lionsgate animated comedy Foodfight.[13] Sheen has been cast to star alongside Jason Schwartzman in Roman Coppola's upcoming film A Glimpse Inside the Mind of Charlie Swan III.[14] Television In 2000, Sheen debuted on the small screen when he replaced Michael J. Fox for the last two seasons of the sitcom Spin City (which also had fellow Ferris Bueller actor Alan Ruck as Stuart Bondek). For his work on Spin City, Sheen was nominated for two ALMA Awards and won his first Golden Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series – Musical or Comedy.[15][16] The series ended in 2002. In 2003, Sheen was cast as Charlie Harper in the CBS sitcom Two and a Half Men, which followed the popular Monday night time slot of Everybody Loves Raymond. Sheen's role on Two and a Half Men was loosely based on Sheen's bad boy image.[17] The role garnered him an ALMA Award and he gained three Emmy Award nominations and two Golden Globe award nominations.[15] During his eighth and final season on the show, Sheen earned $1.8 million per episode.[4] Warner Bros. dismissal Production of Two and a Half Men went on hiatus in January 2011 while Sheen underwent a substance rehabilitation program in his home, his third attempt at rehab in 12 months.[18][19][20] The following month, however, CBS canceled the season's four remaining episodes after Sheen publicly made derogatory comments about the series' creator, Chuck Lorre,[21] and Warner Bros. banned Sheen from entering its production lot.[22] Sheen, already the highest-paid actor on television,[4] responded by publicly demanding a 50 percent raise,[23] claiming that in comparison to the amount that the series was making, he was "underpaid."[23] Sheen was dismissed from Two and a Half Men on March 7, 2011.[24] He was replaced by Ashton Kutcher.[25][26] In the aftermath of his dismissal, Sheen remained vocally critical of Chuck Lorre,[27] and filed a wrongful termination lawsuit against Lorre and Warner Bros., which was settled the following September 26.[28] That same month, Sheen, while presenting an award at the Primetime Emmy Awards, addressed "everybody here from Two and a Half Men" and stated, "From the bottom of my heart, I wish you nothing but the best for this upcoming season. We spent eight wonderful years together and I know you will continue to make great television."[29] In 2012, Sheen returned to television in Anger Management, the spin-off of the movie of the same name.[30] Meltdown In the wake of the dismissal, Sheen had a highly publicized "meltdown" which was broadcast on television and the internet. He made bizarre statements in television interviews, suggesting that he was a "warlock" with "tiger blood" and "Adonis DNA".[31] He also posted videos to YouTube showing himself smoking cigarettes through his nose, and cursing out his former employers.[32] He told one TV interviewer, "‘I’m tired of pretending I’m not special. I’m tired of pretending I’m not a total bitchin’ rock star from Mars."[33] Other On September 19, 2011, Sheen was roasted on Comedy Central. It was watched by 6.4 million people, making it the highest rated roast on Comedy Central to date.[34] Other ventures In 2006, Sheen launched a clothing line for kids, called Sheen Kidz.[35] In 2011, Sheen set a new Guinness World Record for Twitter as the "Fastest Time to Reach 1 Million Followers" (adding an average of 129,000 new followers per day[36]) as well as the Guinness record for "Highest Paid TV Actor Per Episode – Current" at $1.25 million while he was a part of the cast of Two and a Half Men sitcom.[37] On March 3, 2011, Charlie Sheen signed with Ad.ly marketing agency specializing in Twitter and Facebook promotions.[38][39] On March 10, 2011, Sheen announced a nationwide tour, "My Violent Torpedo of Truth/Defeat is Not An Option", which began in Detroit on April 2.[40] The tour sold out in 18 minutes, a Ticketmaster record.[41] However, on April 1, 2011 the Detroit Free Press featured an article that stated as of March 30 that there were over 1000 tickets available from a third-party reseller, some at 15% less than the cheapest seats sold at the Fox Theater.[42] The Huffington Post reported that it was expected Sheen would earn $1 million in 2011 from Twitter endorsements and $7 million from the North American tour.[43] Many of those attending the April 2 performance in Detroit found it disappointing;[44] the subsequent performance in Chicago, which featured some adjustments, received a more positive reception.[45] Sheen has taken up a new business venture as a partner in a line of electronic cigarettes. The "NicoSheen" product will feature the actor's signature smirk on packages of disposable E-cigarettes and related products.[46] On August 13, 2011, Sheen hosted at the 12th annual Gathering of the Juggalos, an event created by the Insane Clown Posse. He received a mixed reaction from the audience,[47] but has expressed appreciation for the culture by describing himself as a Juggalo[48] and wearing a baseball cap featuring the Psychopathic Records logo in public and during production meetings for Anger Management.[49] Personal life Family and relationships Sheen has been married three times and has five children. His first daughter, Cassandra Jade Estevez, was born on December 12, 1984, to his former high school girlfriend, Paula Profit,[50][51] whose name has also been given as Paula Speert.[52] In January 1990, Sheen accidentally shot his fiancee, Kelly Preston, in the arm.[53] She broke off the engagement soon after.[54][55][56] In the 1990s, Sheen dated a number of adult film actresses, including Ginger Lynn[53][57][58] and Heather Hunter.[53] On September 3, 1995,[59] Sheen married Donna Peele.[60] That same year, Sheen was named as one of the clients of an escort agency operated by Heidi Fleiss.[61] Sheen and Peele divorced in 1996.[6] On June 15, 2002, Sheen married actress Denise Richards. They have two daughters, Sam[62] and Lola Sheen.[63] In March 2005, Richards filed for divorce, accusing Sheen of alcohol and drug abuse and threats of violence.[64] The divorce was finalized in November 2006 and preceded a custody dispute over their two daughters.[65][66][67] On May 30, 2008, Sheen married Brooke Mueller, who later gave birth to their twin sons, Bob and Max.[68][69][70] In November 2010, Sheen filed for divorce. On March 1, 2011, police removed Bob and Max from Sheen's home. Sheen told NBC's Today, "I stayed very calm and focused."[71] According to People, social services took the children after Mueller obtained a restraining order against Sheen. The document said, "I am very concerned that Sheen is currently insane."[72] Asked if he would fight for the children, Sheen texted People, "Born ready. Winning."[72] Sheen and Mueller's divorce became final on May 2, 2011.[2][73][74] On March 1, 2011, Sheen was concurrently living with pornographic actress Rachel Oberlin and model and graphic designer Natalie Kenly, whom he collectively nicknamed his "goddesses".[75][76][77][78][79] Oberlin left Sheen in April 2011, and Kenly left in June 2011.[80][81] In January 2013, Sheen's daughter Cassandra was reported to be pregnant, with Sheen's first grandchild.[82] In a January 2013 interview on Piers Morgan Tonight, Sheen stated he was in a relationship with adult film actress Georgia Jones.[83] Substance abuse and legal issues On May 20, 1998, Sheen overdosed while using cocaine and was hospitalized. On August 11, 1998, Sheen, already on probation in California for a previous drug offense, had his probation extended for an extra year and entered a rehab clinic.[84][85] In a 2004 interview, Sheen admitted that the overdose was caused by his experimentation with injecting cocaine.[86] On December 25, 2009, Sheen was arrested for assaulting his wife, Brooke Mueller in Aspen, Colorado. He was released the same day from jail after posting an $8,500 bond.[87][88] Sheen was charged with felony menacing, as well as third-degree assault and criminal mischief.[89] On August 2, 2010, Sheen, represented by Yale Galanter,[90] pleaded guilty to misdemeanor assault as part of a plea bargain that included dismissal of the other charges against him. Sheen was sentenced to 30 days in a drug rehab center, 30 days of probation, and 36 hours of anger management.[91] On October 26, 2010, the police removed Sheen from his suite at the Plaza Hotel after he reportedly caused $7,000 in damage.[92] According to the NYPD, Sheen admitted to drinking and using cocaine the night of the incident.[92] He was released after entering a hospital for observation.[93] Political views and activities Charitable activities Sheen was the 2004 spokesperson for the Lee National Denim Day breast cancer fundraiser that raised millions of dollars for research and education regarding the disease. Sheen stated that a friend of his died from breast cancer, and he wanted to try to help find a cure for the disease.[94] A major donor and supporter of Aid For AIDS since 2006, Sheen was honored with an AFA Angel Award, one of only a few ever given, at the nonprofit's 25th Silver Anniversary Reception in 2009.[95] In addition to his financial support, he has volunteered to act as a celebrity judge for several years for their annual fundraiser, Best In Drag Show,[96] which raises around a quarter of a million dollars[95] each year in Los Angeles for AIDS assistance.[97][98] He has brought other celebrities to support the event, including his father, actor Martin Sheen.[99] Sheen's interest in AIDS was first reported in 1987 with his support of Ryan White, an Indiana teenager who became a national spokesperson for AIDS awareness after being infected with AIDS through a blood transfusion for his hemophilia.[100][101] On March 27, 2008, Sheen and Jenna Elfman co-hosted a New York Rescue Workers Detoxification Project charity event.[102] Sheen donated one dollar from each ticket sold from his “My Violent Torpedo of Truth/Defeat is Not An Option Show” 2011 tour to the Red Cross Japanese Earthquake Relief Fund.[41] In 2011, Sheen took on a Twitter challenge by a grieving mother to help critically ill babies born with Congenital diaphragmatic hernia by supporting CHERUBS – The Association of Congenital Diaphragmatic Hernia Research, Awareness and Support.[103] On July 16, 2012 Sheen announced that he would donate at least $1 million dollars to the USO. This will be among the largest single donations ever given to the troop morale-boosting organization.[104] Sheen, a lifelong fan of the Cincinnati Reds, announced in August 2012 that he would donate $50,000 to the team's community fund, which supports various charities. The donation came after the team raised another $50,000 in an attempt to get broadcaster Marty Brennaman to shave his head on the field after a Reds victory. After Brennaman shaved his head, Sheen offered to match the previous donation total.[105] September 11 attacks On March 20, 2006, Sheen stated that he questions the U.S. government's account of the September 11 attacks.[106] He said during the interview on The Alex Jones Show that the collapse of the World Trade Center towers looked like a controlled demolition.[107][108] Sheen has since become a prominent advocate of the 9/11 Truth movement.[109] On September 8, 2009, he appealed to President Barack Obama to set up a new investigation into the attacks. Presenting his views as a transcript of a fictional encounter with Obama, he was characterized by the press as believing the 9/11 Commission was a whitewash and that the administration of former President George W. Bush may have been responsible for the attacks.[110][111] Category:Cast